


Shards

by FredericaAih



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ezreal is dead, M/M, Rhaast won, no i'm not sorry, very briefly, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredericaAih/pseuds/FredericaAih
Summary: Кровь.Первое, что увидел Каин на своих руках
Relationships: Ezreal/Shieda Kayn, Ezreal/Shieda Kayn (League of Legend)
Kudos: 2





	Shards

Кровь.

Первое, что увидел Каин на своих руках. 

Смех.

Чужеродный, злой, торжествующий. 

Осколки.

Словно кусочки неба, в грязи прямо под ногами. Он не хотел знать откуда они, но все равно понял. И не хотел смотреть дальше.

«Смотри.» 

И у Каина нет сил сопротивляться. 

Изломанный. Разбитый. Слишком маленький, неестественно на земле лежащий. Ранее бывший солнцем, а теперь погасший. Убитый руками Каина свет. Рана, слишком чистая, выглядит как насмешка. Вот держи, не испортил тебе красоту, любуйся. 

Каждый вдох причиняет боль. Так вот каково оно, плакать из-за потери? Почти с воем, как зверь раненый, под смех в своей голове. Никогда не боялся потери, солнце, казалось бессмертным. Да и сам, черт бы его побрал этого придурка, смеялся над смертью. Ничего не боялся.

И сейчас тоже. По чужим словам, до конца спасти пытался. 

Каин прижимается, словно хочет согреться. Но куда там, греться у мертвой звезды. Становится холоднее. Время словно бесконечно замедлилось, он не помнит сколько лежал, глядя в мутное небо. Пустое, без огня, небо. 

Не в силах отвести взгляд.

Чужая воля снова тянется, незаметно, тонкими щупальцами, охватывая все что дорого. Почти не встречая сопротивления.

_Сопротивляться поздно._


End file.
